


Stay in the Car

by LMX



Series: Comment Fic [7]
Category: Castle
Genre: Crack, Early in Canon, F/M, Until it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMX/pseuds/LMX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never listens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay in the Car

**Author's Note:**

> Moving stuff over from LJ

_"Stay in the car."_

"Jesus, Castle!" She pulled her gun up quickly as Rick meandered into her line of fire, seemingly admiring the scenery. "I told you to stay in the car!"

"Did you notice the wallpaper in Michael's office?" he asked, seemingly on a tangent. "It looked a lot like this, don't you think?"

-

_"Stay in the car."_

"Stay where you are!" Beckett demanded of the shadowy figure she could see in the poorly lit office.

"Beckett, it's me!" Castle called back.

"Castle!?" Kate resisted the childish urge to stamp her foot. "I left you by the car, how did you get up here before me?"

"Oh, I worked out that strange map. There's a secret passageway leading under the..." Castle trailed off. "Um... Beckett?" he started up again tentatively. "There's a man up here with a gun pointed at me. It looks a lot like the murder weapon."

-

_"Stay in the car."_

"Castle, if that's you," Beckett told the shuffling noise in the office to her right. "I'm going to..."

"That wasn't me."

Beckett squashed the urge to shriek like a girl as Castle appeared on her left.

"I think you should check it out." Castle added absently, starting to sift through the papers on the desk she'd been checking.

-

_"Stay in the car."_

"You know he won't stay in the car, right? Not when he thinks we're..."

"Ryan. Shut up." Beckett ground out, resisting the urge to glance out the window and check if Castle had actually stayed with the car.

Esposito spared her the trouble. "Hey, who's that he's talking to down there? Is that the... Holy shit!"

"What?" Beckett reluctantly crossed to the window to check what Castle was doing. It was like babysitting a child. "Is that who I think it is?" she asked, fairly sure it was.

"Yup," Ryan agreed. "Looks like Castle found the missing suspect."

-

_"Stay in the car."_

"Beckett, I had a great idea about..." Castle trailed off awkwardly. "Oh, hello."

"Castle, I said five minutes." Beckett ground out. "How hard could it be to wait in the car for five minutes?"

"Your... shirt..."

"Castle," Beckett resisted the urge to slam the door in the man's face. "I'm not wearing a shirt, because I got blood on me. You were there, remember? You were going to give me five minutes to change..."

"But..." Castle stuttered, pouting more than a little.

"Castle. GO WAIT IN THE CAR..." Beckett growled.

"You know I never listen when you tell me to do that." With a grin, Rick pushed inside. "Got any wine?"

-

_"Stay in the car."_

Ryan caught hold of her as she sprinted towards the wreckage, still burning.

"He got out," she told him firmly. "He never stays in the car. He will have wandered off, where is he?"

"Beckett. Kate." Esposito was calling her name, but she couldn't stop scanning the crowd for him, car alarms up and down the street going off in the aftermath of the explosion. He'd love this scene for one of his books. All it's missing is the burning wheel rolling past. "Beckett, please." She'd never heard Esposito sound so strained. He shouldn't worry. Castle never stayed in the car.


End file.
